


Why, Why, Why

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Irondad, Panic Attacks, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter has a panic attack and Tony Stark helps him feel better.





	Why, Why, Why

“Okay, okay, my turn,” Ned laughs as he reaches for the card in the middle of our circle. “Okay. ‘The Queen thinks more highly of you then you do of yourself. How do you know this?’” Ned looks at me. “Pete, this seems like a better card for your character.”

I exhale sharply. “Yeah, I guess, but you pulled it.” My eyes dart away from the deck of cards and up into Ned’s face, then back down and away.

“Yeah I know, I’m just saying!” Ned’s voice gets significantly louder.

“Guys! Answer the card, Ned,” Tony Stark, ever the mediator. I think he must be getting tired of us - there are so many better things he could be doing than sitting on the floor playing an indie RPG with his adopted kid and his friend during Avengers boardgame night. I blink, and my hands are pushing my earplugs farther into my ears, and Ned’s talking. So are the people playing apples to apples right next to us. God, I hate, hate,  _ hate  _ boardgame night. I blink again, and Ned’s done talking. Tony’s drawn her card and is responding calmly.  _ Why can’t you be more like Tony? _ I ask myself.  _ Calm and normal. Unlike you. _

And Tony’s done talking. I reach out, willing my hand not to shake. I take my card. The people playing Clue on the other side of the room are talking about the Library with the rope. And I’ve read my card allowed, and I’m blinking rapidly at a loss for what to say. “Um. I, uh, um,” I falter. Why do I have to falter? Why why why are the people playing Clue so freakin’ loud? Who’s idea was boardgame night anyways? And I still need to answer my card. I can’t feel the fidget cube dancing between my fingers anymore, and I still need to answer my card. Answer the card, Peter. I can feel their eyes on me. “I, um, I, I, um,” I can barely feel the tears streaking down my face. 

“Pete?” Tony’s voice cuts through to me.

“Sorry, I, Sorry,” I stammer.

“Peter, are you okay?”  
I can only see the deck of cards, and I might vomit. I look up. I can only see Tony, and I might vomit. The people playing Clue are talking about the knife in the dining room, and Apples to Apples is just laughing hysterically. Who’s idea was board game night? Who thought the avengers playing separate boardgames in a room together, with all of their families, was a good idea? “I’m, I, uh, I’m,” tears are falling faster, and I can’t think. “Outside?” Without waiting for a response I’m on my feet, and tripping over myself to get to the door. It’s open, and the noise floods out, but I’m flooding out too, and the cold night air jerks me back for a moment.

“Pete, let’s go over here.” Tony’s hand is on my back, guiding me away from the door. We sit on a bench. My arms are wrapped around Tony, and he’s hugging me back. I realize I’m shaking. I notice it’s quiet. 

I start to sing, ever so quietly. Tony hears, and he pulls me closer. Tony hears, and he’s singing too. Tony hears, Tony sees, Tony knows. And I know he knows, and I’m grateful. 

Slowly, slowly, I stop shaking, Slowly, slowly, my breathing evens out. Slowly, slowly, Tony lets me go. Slowly, slowly, we walk back to my room, Tony holding my hand the whole way back. I know Tony won’t let me go.


End file.
